the_orchardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ragnarok
Ragnarok is the finale for the Orchard universe. It has been foreshadowed in canon for several months and appears to have begun. The three winters have been referenced in numerous events across both Rural Idaho ''and ''The World Tree. Plot The end of the world is signalled by three winters, where there will be no summer inbetween and the sun will be next to useless. Additionally, for three years before this, the cold season will be plagued by harsh battles around the world where it's detailed in lore books that brothers will turn on brothers and kill each other out of greed. Fenrir is released from his cage by Loki and Crowley and catches the sun, eating it, and then the moon. The stars disappear as Fenrir eats them too, the earth shakes so violently that trees come loose from the ground, mountains fall, and all restraints break, causing Michael and Lucifer to be freed from the Cage. The World Tree shudders and groans with the chaos. The world snake Jörmungardr writhes furiously in distress, causing waves to crash on beaches, dragging towns under the ocean and drowning hundreds. The walls between Earth, Heaven and Hell crumble into ash and the gates to Hell are opened, causing hundreds of demons and Muspels to stream forth. Valdyra warns as many people as she can, gathering Olive, Amber, Eira and Isera to help her fight. As Fenrir and Jörmungardr join Loki and Crowley in storming Asgard, the sky splits in two, turning black, and Heaven falls to Earth, the angels falling once again. Asgard collapses, falling as well, and the remains crash to the ground. The Bifrost breaks into thousands of pieces. Lucifer and Loki join forces with the demons and Michael is killed by Fenrir. Jötunheim is aroar, and Dean advances, killing Valdyra on her planet's own soil and ripping Jötunheim into pieces, crushing all who lives there. Mortal men walk the road to Purgatory as it collapses and fallen monsters such as Leviathan walk on Earth. Loki and Heimdall kill each other in battle. Odin is eaten by Fenrir. Thor kills Jörmungardr but falls dead after a few moments from the snake's venom. Lucifer kills Freyr, and on Valdyra's order Castiel hides Sam and Isera in a hollow tree in the forest Hoddmímis Holt. They are two of the few humans who survive. Flames touch the heavens and Earth burns to a crisp. To remove the fire the earth submerges in water and steam rises into the remaining branches of the world tree. The Earth reemerges from the water, rebirthed, green and new, and the remaining Aesir, Sam, Olive, Eira, Isera and the remaining humans gather in the field of Iðavöllir. They discuss the world snake, the rebirth of the sun, the past and the future of the runic alphabet. Baldur and Hödr return from Hel's depths where they had resided in death and Dean and Crowley are imprisoned on the beaches of the dead in Náströnd. Lucifer and the wrongdoing demons are resealed inside Hell. Next Story The second half of Orchard's finale, Afterlife, is yet to be mentioned or played out in Orchard. Its synopsis can be found here. Category:Storylines